


A constelação em seus olhos

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Jongin era um filho de Afrodite. Quando criança, fora amaldiçoado por Circe, e seus olhos eram apenas um breu que refletiam a constelação de Órion. Diante da injustiça e da dor, se tornou um jovem amargurado e frio. Do que adiantava ser filho da deusa da beleza se não podia ver nenhuma? Absolutamente recluso, vivia pelo Acampamento em total solidão até conhecer Chanyeol, um filho de Hefesto, que com seus sorrisos fáceis e insistência, passou a derreter o coração de gelo do Kim, que pouco a pouco passou a ver a beleza, mesmo sem poder enxergá-la.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A constelação em seus olhos

Kim Jongin não deveria ser o desfecho da briga entre duas deusas, mas fora o que o destino havia reservado para si. Kim Kyungnam, pai de Jongin, era um excelente marinheiro. Desbravava o Pacífico com um sorriso maroto e uma pele bronzeada que parecia ser abençoada pelo próprio Apolo. Afrodite se interessar por ele foi tão natural quanto um mais um eram dois e não fora de se admirar que um fruto daquele amor surgisse. 

Jongin havia, de longe, herdado toda a beleza da mãe. Os cabelos negros, a pele bronzeada, os olhos puxados esverdeados… Era um dos bebês mais lindos que existira na vila. O pai não havia aberto mão de continuar sua vida dentro da água, deixando a criança aos cuidados da avó, que criou o neto com todo o carinho e amor, acreditando que o filho havia engravidado alguma mulher de outro vilarejo.

Jongin cresceu em Busan, correndo por entre os grandes galpões do enorme porto que havia na cidade, jogando pedrinhas no mar vendo-as pular até que sumissem e correndo pra casa quando o sol se escondia no horizonte. Era uma vida tranquila, calma e comum para uma criança de apenas cinco anos de idade. 

Via o pai uma vez a cada dois ou três meses e tinha muito carinho pelo homem que sempre contava histórias incríveis sobre suas viagens, prometendo levar o filho quando ele tivesse idade o suficiente para ser um grande marinheiro, e Jongin ansiava por isso com todo seu coração. 

Kyungnam ensinava tudo ao filho, sobre correntes marítimas, sobre os peixes, sobre as constelações que o guiariam durante suas viagens, até mesmo contando a história da sua constelação preferia, a Órion, que sempre o ajudava a achar os caminhos, não importasse onde estivesse no mar.

Foi quando ele fez sete anos que as coisas simplesmente ficaram para lá de esquisitas. O pai, que nunca demorou mais que três meses para voltar, já estava há mais de sete meses em alto mar, e quando voltou, pareceu que havia simplesmente surtado. Contava aos berros que conheceu uma bruxa, que fora transformado em um porquinho da índia e se recusava a pisar em seu barco outra vez.

Todos no vilarejo passaram a acreditar que o homem possivelmente havia se perdido no alto mar e tanto tempo longe, perdido, possivelmente sem comida e água, havia o enlouquecido. Enquanto Jongin… Jongin acreditava em seu pai. Ouvia todas as história que ele contava sobre o tempo de seu sumiço, e tudo que queria era encontrar a tal bruxa para brigar com ela por ter feito tão mal ao seu pai.

E encontrou.

A noite tomava conta do céu acima da praia, poucas estrelas brilhavam e o mar estava numa estranha calma. O pequeno Kim estava sentado na areia branca, olhando para a constelação de Órion até se assustar com uma mulher saindo de dentro da água azul.

— Gostas da constelação de Órion, querido? — A mulher perguntou num tom doce, sentando ao lado do garotinho que a olhava de modo curioso.

— É a preferida do meu pai. E a minha também! — Respondeu de modo inocente, vendo-a sorrir.

— Sabes a história? Sobre Órion? Sobre como toda sua ganância o deixou cego? 

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas Helius devolveu sua visão. O permitiu ver outra vez de modo que ele se tornou um dos maiores caçadores da história da mitologia grega. — Jongin falou prontamente, de um modo até mesmo surpreendente para um garoto tão jovem.

— Meu pai é um bobão. Se compadece de todos. — A mulher bufou revirando os olhos. — Mas o fiz prometer que não faria a mesma coisa, mesmo que fosse com uma criança.

Jongin tombou a cabeça para o lado, completamente confuso com a fala da mulher.

— Você é estranha, moça. — O pequeno Kim voltou a falar em sua inocência infantil, o que fez a mulher rir.

— Você me acha bonita, Jongin? — Perguntou colocando um fio de cabelo do garoto atrás da orelha.

— Sim. — Respondeu facilmente dando de ombros. — Não tanto como a constelação de Órion, mas a senhora é muito bonita sim!

— Então você gosta da constelação? 

Jongin sorriu banguela, acenando com a cabeça de forma positiva.

— Então olhe para ela agora, querido. — Ditou doce e o garoto prontamente obedeceu. — Porque vai ser a última coisa que você verá na sua vida.

…

Park Chanyeol estava… cansado. Odiava as sexta-feiras e as malditas aulas de  _ faça sua própria arma com o chalé de Hefesto _ , porque, céus… Aquilo nunca, nunca, nunquinha mesmo, terminava bem. Malditos fossem os filhos de Hermes e Ares!

Nesta noite, ostentava uma belíssima cicatriz em sua bochecha advinda de um dos filhos de Ares que tivera a grande ideia de ter certeza que sua espada estava afiada, desferindo contra si. Okay, não que a cicatriz fosse um grande problema porque seu rosto era cheio delas. E algumas acnes. E algumas manchas. E algumas - leiam-se muitas - imperfeições típicas dos filhos de Hefesto. Mas ninguém gostava de ser atacado a troco de nada, certo?

Fora por isso que na primeira oportunidade, saiu da mesa de seus irmãos e decidiu caminhar pelo acampamento até o toque de recolher, afinal não queria que nenhuma hárpia lhe comesse. 

Estava na altura dos campos de morango, aproveitando a brisa fresca e boa tentando colocar a mente no lugar antes que a mesma pegasse fogo. Literalmente. Porque Chanyeol conseguia ser azarento o suficiente para ser o maldito filho de Hefesto que produzia fogo, e quando ele se estressava… Bom, era melhor nem pagar para ver.

Mal havia comido. Ofereceu quase todo seu jantar para o pai e agora começava a se arrepender, não pela oferenda, obviamente, mas de não ter comido direito, e seu estômago parecia concordar com aquilo, porque ele revirava ainda mais com o cheiro de morango que tomava conta do seu olfato.

Bom. Estava ali. Estava com fome. Tinha morangos. A equação parecia ser bem simples...

— Se eu fosse você eu não ousaria pegar nessa fruta. — Chanyeol se assustou com a voz dita atrás de si, pulando de onde estava e indo para bem longe da planta.

Quando virou o corpo, se deparou com uma das figuras mais lindas que já havia visto na sua vida. Os fios negros repicados caindo em sua testa, a tez praticamente brilhava pela luz da lua, e os olhos… Chanyeol arregalou os olhos quando viu a imensidão negra com apenas pequenos pontos brancos que pareciam estrelas.

— Vo-Vo… Seus olhos… Eles… 

O outro garoto bufou e possivelmente reviraria os olhos se tivesse algum orbe.

— Nunca viu uma pessoa cega na vida, filho de Hefesto? — Falou no mais puro deboche, coisa que não atingiu Chanyeol.

Ele vivia deboche vinte e quatro horas por dia, setes vezes na semana. Já era craque naquilo.

— Honestamente? Não. — O Park respondeu sincero, dando de ombros. — E como sabe que sou filho de Hefesto se não consegue me ver?

— Você cheira a fogo. — Respondeu de modo simplista.

— Fogo… Tem cheiro? 

— Tudo tem cheiro. — O outro tornou a responder. — Assim como sua falta de inteligência.

— Desculpa? — Chanyeol indagou entre a confusão e a indignação.

— Pegar um fruto, ainda verde, onde possivelmente não comeria quando o mesmo fora cultivado pelos próprios filhos de Deméter… Seria muita burrice de sua parte. Seja mais inteligente, ilumine a planta com seu fogo e saiba procurar uma fruta madura, como… — Parou levando a mão ao morangueiro — Essa!

O garoto ergueu um morango bem avermelhado e com uma aparência suculenta. Chanyeol ainda não sabia se estava chocado com o garoto ter conseguido pegar um morango perfeito sem enxergar ou pelo fato de saber que ele detinha o poder de fogo.

— Eu deveria te conhecer? — Chanyeol acabou perguntando enquanto o garoto mordiscava o morango.

— Depende. Se você tem o que fazer da sua vida, não. Se você gosta de ser fútil e ouvir fofocas pelo Acampamento, sim. 

— Eu dificilmente saio da forja. Sabe… A que foi descoberta por Leo Valdez há anos atrás.

O garoto assentiu, continuando a mastigar o morango.

— Então… — Chanyeol arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Então o que? — O garoto indagou ao terminar de comer a fruta.

— Quem é você? 

— Ah. Kim Jongin. Filho de Afrodite. Cego pela maldição de Circe. Blá blá blá. — Falou de modo desinteressado. — Você deve ser novato. Ninguém é tão alienado para não saber sobre mim. 

Chanyeol arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, e como engrenagem, tudo passou a fazer sentido. Lembrava dessa história que ouvira desde que chegara no Acampamento há três anos atrás. Sobre um filho de Afrodite que era cego devido a maldição da deusa Circe, mas como nunca o viu, achava que era uma lenda ou alguma brincadeira dos filhos de Hermes.

— Eu estou aqui há três anos. Mas nunca tinha te visto… Como eu nunca tinha te visto? — Perguntou mais para si do que para o outro, que bufou.

— Porque eu não gosto de ser visto. Nada mais justo, não é? — Deu de ombros, voltando a buscar outro morango.

— Eu… Eu me chamo Chanyeol. — Se apresentou de modo aleatório porque simplesmente não sabia o que falar.

— Não perguntei. — Jongin ditou de modo fácil, voltando a mastigar o morango.

Chanyeol não se incomodou com a grosseria do outro. Raramente um filho de Hefesto era bem tratado, por um filho de Afrodite então? Nem com a maior benção divina.

— Os jantares são obrigatórios. Mas você nunca está na mesa dos filhos de Afrodite. — Tornou a apontar, realmente curioso.

— Quando você é cego, você tem algumas vantagens… Até mesmo do Senhor D. — Cantarolou ao tempo que degustava o morango. — E a maior benção que eu poderia ter era não ser obrigado a conviver com vocês. Então… 

Chanyeol riu. As expressões de desdém do Kim eram muito fofas.

— Do que você tá rindo? 

— Você é fofo. — Chanyeol admitiu facilmente ainda sorrindo. Jongin fechou a cara.

— É melhor você tomar cuidado, filho de Hefesto. Não sou como meus irmãos, quando menos esperar, posso ter sua cabeça em minhas mãos enquanto seu corpo está a metros de mim. — Ameaçou irritado, mas o Park só deu de ombros. 

— Por incrível que pareça, já ouvi isso um zilhão de vezes dos seus irmãos. 

Jongin abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas acabou não dizendo. Apenas deu as costas e começou a andar para o lado oposto do Park.

— Hey! Jongin! Para onde você vai?

— O toque de recolher já passou tem dez minutos. Não quero ter que ouvir você sendo comido por uma hárpia. Detesto gritos. — Tornou a dizer ainda caminhando, se distanciando cada vez mais.

Chanyeol praticamente pulou de onde estava ao de fato perceber que já havia passado do toque de recolher, e mesmo sem ter certeza de como Jongin voltaria para seu chalé, correu em direção ao seu.

Que Hefesto o livrasse de encontrar uma hárpia!

…

— BAEKHYUN! — Chanyeol esbravejou entrando no estábulo.

— Se esse Pégaso me desse um coice eu ia dar uma flechada bem no seu pau, infeliz! — O garoto esbravejou saindo de perto de um dos cavalos alados. — Você precisa aprender a ser mais discreto.

— Você pintou seu cabelo com sete cores. Ao mesmo tempo, Baekhyun.

— E qual o seu ponto? — O garoto perguntou cruzando os braços, arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

— Esquece. Eu preciso de uma informação e eu sei que você tem! — Falou sentando perto dos fenos sem se incomodar com o cheiro forte dos equinos alados, que agora relinchavam.

— Primeiro, levanta daí. Você sabe que assusta os animais. — Ditou oferecendo a mão para ajudar o maior a levantar, que aceitou prontamente. — Segundo que ser filho de Íris não me torna um fofoqueiro.

— Mas faz com que você saiba de tudo que se passa aqui. — Chanyeol apontou facilmente, saindo do estábulo junto com o amigo. — Eu quero saber sobre Kim Jongin.

— O filho cego de Afrodite? — Baekhyun perguntou levemente surpreso. — Por que esse interesse repentino? 

— Eu o conheci ontem. Eu… Fiquei curioso. Eu sei que você deve saber mais do que todo mundo sabe, Baek. Por favor… 

O garoto mais baixo suspirou.

— Por incrível que pareça, eu não sei muita coisa além da chegada dele aqui. Aquele garoto é extremamente fechado até mesmo para os próprios irmãos, que são fofoqueiros de primeira.

— Só… Me fala o que você sabe. — Chanyeol perguntou realmente curioso.

— Vou te falar porque nunca te vi interessado em algo além de ferro e fogo. — Baekhyun ditou dramaticamente fazendo o Park revirar os olhos. — Aparentemente ele tá aqui desde os sete anos. Chegou há dez anos atrás, trazido pela própria Afrodite. Dizem que ela o entregou na mão do Senhor D. e pediu para que ele cuidasse do garoto porque aparentemente a cegueira era culpa dela. Algo assim.

— Culpa da… Afrodite? — O filho de Hefesto indagou surpreso.

— O que me contaram é que o pai dele, do Jongin, foi um dos casos preferidos de Afrodite. Ele era um marinheiro, lá pelas bandas da Ásia. Mas em meio às viagens pelo mar, ele chegou na ilha de Circe e… Você sabe o que a Circe faz com os homens, certo?

— Os transforma em porcos. — Respondeu numa careta.

— Na verdade, ela está transformando agora em porquinhos da índia porque os porcos fediam muito. Mas enfim, o lance é que o pai do Jongin foi transformado e a Afrodite se meteu e destransformou o cara. Circe ficou muito fula da vida. Algo do tipo “Quem Afrodite pensa que é pra se meter nas minhas coisas”, e coisa e tal. 

— Se eu tenho medo dos filhos dela, imagina da própria… Circe. — Baekhyun assentiu com os olhos arregalados.

— Ela queria se vingar, claro. Mas ir arrumar briga diretamente com a Afrodite é começar uma guerra e Zeus jamais permitiria. Enfim… A ideia aparentemente era matar o pai do Jongin, só que o cara tava tipo, lelé da cuca. E a Circe achou que nem valia a pena. Então, decidiu amaldiçoar a cria dele com a nossa querida deusa do amor e cegou o garoto. Cegou o filho da deusa da beleza para que ele não pudesse ver beleza alguma. — Baekhyun terminou de contar de modo dramático, batendo uma palma no final, que assustou o Park.

— Coitado do Jongin. — Chanyeol falou depois de recuperado do susto. — Por que Afrodite não fez nada?

— Porque ela tava errada. Ela sabia que não podia fazer nada. Contam que quando Circe falou com Jongin, descobriu que ele era fascinado pela história de Órion.

— Da constelação… OS OLHOS DELE! — Apontou quase gritando ao perceber que era isso que os pontinhos brancos formavam nos olhos do Kim. A constelação de Órion.

— Exatamente! Aí teve a ideia de cegar o menino e falou com o pai, Helius, o mesmo que devolveu a visão de Órion, pra que não se metesse. E aí já viu, né? Não tinha muito pra onde correr, e o Kim está cego desde então. 

— Que coisa horrível!

— Os deuses usando os filhos para suas vinganças e te choca? — Baekhyun falou em deboche. — Mas é isso. Tudo que sei sobre o Jongin. Ele tem algumas permissões especiais. Do tipo, não precisar jantar com todos, ou ter que fazer atividades e tudo mais. Sei que ele tem aulas com o Quíron e que seus outros sentidos são incríveis a ponto da falta de visão não fazer qualquer diferença. Devo ter trombado com ele umas duas vezes, mas isso é tudo. 

— Tudo bem. Foi o suficiente! Obrigado, Baek. Você é o melhor fofoqueiro desse mundinho! — Chanyeol falou realmente grato.

— Não sou fofoqueiro. Sou filho de Íris. Estar informado é minha obrigação. — Corrigiu sério para o amigo, que riu.

  
  


…

Como arqueiro ele era um ótimo soldador. Não havia fato maior do que aquele. As vezes queria entender porque Quíron insistia tanto em si quando ele era um zero à esquerda em arco e flecha. Ele nunca chegava nem perto do alvo! Mas ele tinha que toda terça-feira passar por aquela tortura psicológica porque cada vez que ele pegava um arco ele tinha certeza absoluta que acabaria matando alguém!

Agora, estava próximo à floresta, sentado encostado num tronco de uma árvore esperando o horário de jantar. O céu já estava escuro, o que era estranho considerando que ainda não eram sete horas da noite, mas desconfiava que tinha alguns dedinhos dos filhos de Hipnos, que de um tempo pra cá pareciam cada vez mais e mais sonolentos.

Um barulho se fez presente entre as folhagens, mas não se incomodou. Possivelmente era algum sátiro ou até mesmo alguma ninfa… Ou talvez os dois juntos fazendo coisinhas das quais Chanyeol não queria mesmo saber. Mas fora surpreendido novamente por Jongin, que apareceu na sua frente, segurando um arco e flecha.

Chanyeol só não gritou porque a voz sumiu de sua garganta. Não tinha noção para onde Jongin olhava, afinal o garoto não olhava! Mas seu rosto estava em sua direção, assim como a flecha que estava no arco. Acabou protegendo todo o seu corpo esperando a flechada certa até que…

Nada.

Ouviu um barulho e quando abriu os olhos, tinha uma maçã flechada ao seu lado.

— A maçã está madura? — Foi tudo que o Kim indagou para o Park, que estava no mais completo choque.

Como diabos ele havia acertado a maçã sem enxergar? COMO? Ele tentava acertar um alvo, usando os dois olhos e não chegava nem perto.

— Como você fez isso? — Perguntou ainda preso em seu choque.

— Fiz o que? — Jongin rebateu confuso.

— Acertou a maçã! Você acertou a maçã sem ver! — Exclamou apontando pra maçã como se aquilo fosse impossível.

— Hmmm… Meio que um lance auditivo. O vento está batendo, certo? A folhas se mexem com mais leveza do que a fruta. Você consegue saber que direção que o vento tá balançando mais. Onde tá balançando menos, é onde a fruta está. Mas como uma macieira é alta, eu não consegui sentir ou cheirar a fruta. Então não sei se ela está madura. — Falou em meio a um murmúrio, colocando o arco em suas costas.

— Ela está… Madura. — Chanyeol finalmente conseguiu responder.

— Ainda bem. — Jongin falou satisfeito, caminhando até a fruta, tirando a flecha dela para poder, finalmente, dar uma mordida. — Eu sempre acerto as esverdeadas. Elas são as que menos balançam.

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça, esquecendo completamente que Jongin não podia ver. 

— Você sabe que pode só… Pegar uma maçã na cozinha, certo?

— Você sabe que pode só… Pegar uma peça no arsenal em vez de fazê-la, certo? — Rebateu e Chanyeol acabou rindo entendendo o ponto do Kim.

— Você realmente é bom. Com o arco e flecha. Eu sou uma negação. E olha que eu enxergo! — Falou sem pensar. — MEU HEFESTO! DESCULPA, EU…

— Cale a boca, Park. — Jongin falou bufando. — Eu não enxergo. Isso não é uma ofensa, é uma realidade. Grandíssima coisa. — Deu de ombros, voltando a mastigar a maçã.

— Um amigo meu me falou que ninguém te vê várias vezes. Uma vez perdida e olhe lá… Eu sou algum tipo de sortudo?

— Seu amigo é o Baekhyun?

— VOCÊ LÊ MENTES? — Chanyeol perguntou surpreso e Jongin bufou outra vez.

— Não. Mas ele estava atrás de mim, querendo saber coisas e… Bom, eu sei que ele é o maior fofoqueiro desse acampamento, então… Só ligar os pontos.

— Você é muito inteligente. 

— Apenas lógico. — Deu de ombros. — Enfim. Vou indo. O horário do jantar se aproxima e logo vai ter mil sátiros por aqui e vai ser insuportável. Adeus.

E tão rápido como chegou, virou as costas para ir embora. Chanyeol nem mesmo tentou contê-lo.

— Ah! — Jongin parou e virou o corpo. — Você não é sortudo. Só é o menos insuportável, então… 

E tornou a caminhar, sumindo por entre as árvores. 

Chanyeol se limitou a sorrir. Jongin era muito interessante.

…

Chanyeol gostava da ideia de proteger a bandeira. Não tinha que correr, não tinha que se esconder. Basicamente tinha que ficar parado, atento, esperando que alguém viesse pra entrar em algum tipo de embate e era isso. Definitivamente, a sua parte preferida na caça à bandeira, ainda que houvesse o risco de ser odiado pelo seu time caso perdesse.

Mas, puff… Ele era um filho de Hefesto. Já havia nascido praticamente blindado para xingamentos alheios.

Ainda que estivesse distraído com seus próprios pensamentos, escutou um barulho vindo da sua direita e fora rápido em direcionar a sua lança para a mesma posição, estreitando os olhos para saber se era um amigo ou inimigo que estava por ali.

— Jongin? — Perguntou confuso, baixando a lança quase no mesmo segundo. — O que tá fazendo aqui? Está acontecendo a caça à bandeira! — Alertou de modo preocupado vendo o outro dar de ombros.

— Eu sei. Quíron disse que seria uma boa ideia se eu participasse. Achei uma ideia idiota mas não queria magoar os sentimentos dele, então estou aqui. 

— Sem armas ou armaduras?

— Armaduras me incomodam e interferem na minha percepção. E sem armas pelo simples motivo que eu não me importo. Ninguém vai querer me embater, simplesmente vão achar patético um cego numa caça à bandeira e blá blá blá. Que serventia eu teria? — Praticamente cuspiu de modo antipático. 

O filho de Hefesto tornou a olhar a própria bandeira, azul, esvoaçante contra as árvores. 

— Qual a cor do seu time? Vermelho ou azul? Ah não, calma, você não sabe cores né? — Falou envergonhado, coçando a nuca.

— Claro que conheço as cores. Não sou cego de nascença. — Afirmou quase grosseiro. — E mesmo que não soubesse, eu sei diferenciar a sonoridade de azul e vermelho. 

— Quíron foi realmente meio estúpido. Como você vai saber contra quem lutar se não vê as cores? 

— Pelo cheiro. — Jongin respondeu de modo prático.

— Cores tem cheiro? — Indagou realmente surpreso.

O filho de Afrodite bateu em sua própria testa.

— Claro que não. Mas sei quais são os filhos de deuses que estão em cada time. Então, pelo cheiro sei em qual cor ele poderia estar. Você, filho de Hefesto, está no azul. 

— E você no vermelho. Afrodite fez uma aliança com Apolo. — Chanyeol murmurou mais para si, lembrando só agora da divisão dos times. 

— Yeaaap. Imagino que você esteja guardando a bandeira, certo? Consigo ouví-la contra o vento. Fica de olho na saída da sua esquerda. — Apontou para a direção. — Os filhos de Ares estavam prontos para vir pra cá. Não sei até quando os de Atenas vão segurá-los. 

— E por que você tá me falando sobre seu time? 

— Porque o estúpido do conselheiro de Ares mandou eu ficar o mais quieto possível pra não “atrapalhar”. — Fez aspas com as mãos em meio a uma careta. — Quero que ele se foda.

Chanyeol riu.

— Eles estão chegando. — Jongin tornou a falar, a cabeça levemente tombada para que a orelha ficasse em direção ao barulho.

— Pega a bandeira! — Chanyeol disse de repente, indo até a bandeira e estendendo em direção ao Kim, que virou o rosto para o Park.

— Como?

— Pega a bandeira. Você vai dar a vitória ao seu time e pegá-la antes dos filhos de Ares. Lhes dará a vitória, mas te dará a humilhação de fazer isso antes deles. — O Park falou num sorriso satisfeito.

— E você perde. — Jongin apontou o óbvio. Chanyeol só deu de ombros.

— Não importa. Eu não ligo. Pega a bandeira!

— Seu time vai ficar com raiva de você, Chanyeol. E vão te xingar. — Jongin continuou a apontar, não entendendo porque diabos o filho de Hefesto simplesmente estava abrindo mão da vitória.

— Eu sou um filho de Hefesto. Todos me xingam. Feiúra e tudo mais, lembra? Eu também estou ouvindo eles se aproximando, pega! — Tornou a empurrar a bandeira em direção ao filho de Afrodite.

Jongin pareceu hesitar de primeiro momento, mas acabou levantando o braço e assim pegou a bandeira, segurando com força o mastro. 

Depois, tudo foi muito rápido para a cabeça do Kim. Escutou os filhos de Ares chegando e gritando o que era aquilo, principalmente Christopher, o Conselheiro do chalé.

Chanyeol murmurou de modo envergonhado que fora seduzido pelo filho de Afrodite, que o pegou desprevenido e o fez entregar a bandeira em suas mãos. Depois disso, Jongin estava sendo pego nos braços por dois filhos de Apolo e sendo colocado nos ombros enquanto seu time gritava de maneira animada.

O filho de Afrodite não conseguia descrever o que sentia naquele momento. Era um conjunto de vergonha, confusão e… felicidade. Algo que ele não sentia há muito tempo. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios carnudos, e ainda segurando a bandeira com força, se permitiu receber todos os elogios e parabéns enquanto seus irmãos o abraçavam e o agradeciam por demonstrar que filhos de Afrodite eram muito melhores do que imaginavam.

Já o filho de Hefesto assistiu tudo de longe com um sorriso também preso em seus lábios. Pouco se importava com os cascudos recebidos dos próprios irmãos, aquele pequeno sorriso que vira compensava tudo.

  
  
  


…

Chanyeol batia com força contra o bronze celestial, amassando de modo que pudesse ficar reto, sem se incomodar com a temperatura elevada contra a palma da sua mão esquerda. Os olhos atentos viam as faíscas saindo a cada martelada que ressoava alta na forja vazia, talvez fosse por isso que não percebera a aproximação de outra pessoa, notando-a só agora que havia parado as marteladas para verificar como o material estava ficando. 

— Hey Jongin, não tinha te visto. — Murmurou num meio sorriso, limpando a testa molhada de suor com a própria mão.

— Tudo bem, imaginei que não fosse perceber pelo barulho. — Disse dando de ombros ainda que num tom suave. 

— Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? — Perguntou deixando o martelo de lado. 

— Na verdade, não. Eu só queria te ver mesmo. No caso, ver no sentido figurado por questões óbvias. — Falou num meio sorriso.

— M-Me ver? — Tornou a indagar espantado. — Eu fiz alguma coisa?

— Só queria agradecer pela caça. Foi… Algo muito incrível que eu nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer. Me sinto um pouco mal por levar o mérito de algo que eu realmente não fiz, mas… Acho que de alguma forma as pessoas estão me vendo para além do filho de Afrodite que ficou cego por conta de uma maldição!

— O mérito é todo seu, Jongin. — Chanyeol falou de modo honesto. — Você chegou até a bandeira. Sozinho. Sem armas ou proteção. E se você quisesse, você teria me seduzido, sabe disso. É seu poder enquanto filho de Afrodite, e eu sendo filho de Hefesto ainda sou mais suscetível a isso. A bandeira seria sua se você quisesse. 

Jongin não disse nada, apenas tornou a tombar a cabeça de lado, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos até abrir um sorriso brilhante nos lábios que fez o coração do filho do deus do fogo quase parar.

— Obrigado por me ver além da minha maldição. — Jongin falou no fim, abrindo os olhos e permitindo que Chanyeol tornasse a admirar a constelação de Órion. 

— Como alguém que sempre é bem limitado ao seu físico, a gente aprende a sempre ver além. 

— Eu posso te ver? — Jongin perguntou levemente envergonhado.

— Como assim? — Questionou confuso.

O filho de Afrodite se limitou a levantar ambas as mãos e mexer os dedos de modo delicado. 

— Oh… Você tem certeza? É meio que…

— Por favor. — Interrompeu o outro num biquinho que Chanyeol não resistiria nem se quisesse. E como ele não queria resistir mesmo…

— Tudo bem! Mas eu estou suado. — Alertou logo para o Kim, que pareceu não se importar, indo em direção ao maior, levando a mão ao seu rosto.

O toque era… Delicado. A mão de Jongin estava gelada contra sua pele quente, mas não era nenhum incômodo. Chanyeol pôde ver mais de perto os olhos negros do Kim, assim como observar com detalhes a constelação que ali brilhava, ao tempo que o filho da deusa desbravava seu rosto.

Jongin tocava de maneira lenta, passando os dígitos pelas cicatrizes sem qualquer intenção de machucar, achando interessante tudo aquilo. Exatamente não ser uma pele lisa tornava o rosto do Park bom de sentir, como se cada cicatriz pudesse passar algo diferente para o rapaz.

Quando achou que era o suficiente, se afastou, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Bem feio, né? — Chanyeol disse numa risada nervosa.

— Na verdade, o melhor rosto que já senti até então. — O Kim respondeu de forma honesta. As bochechas do Park coraram.

— Eu… Obrigado? Acho. Não sei. Acho que nunca fui elogiado? Que coisa estranha. Se agradece, certo? Ou faz mais algo? Eu realmente estou confuso…

Jongin gargalhou alto com o jeito perdido do outro garoto e… Puta merda. Chanyeol sabia que fora ali que havia perdido o controle da vida. Aquela fora a coisa mais bonita que tinha visto desde o primeiro dia que pisara na terra. Foi o momento em que entendeu porque seu pai havia se apaixonado por Afrodite, do porquê seus irmãos acabavam sendo fracos pelos seus primos, filhos da deusa da beleza.

Chanyeol estava apaixonado por Jongin.

…

— Baekhyun. Eu estou apaixonado!

O filho de Íris, que estava ocupado procurando flechas no arsenal, virou o rosto em direção ao amigo e bufou, negando com a cabeça. 

— Hefesto e Afrodite. O auge do clichê. Ai, Chanyeol, nem pra você me dar uma emoçãozinha diferente. Uma informação com conteúdo de verdade! — Baekhyun ditou de modo debochado, voltando a ir atrás das flechas.

— Como você sabe que é por um filho de Afrodite? — Chanyeol indagou arqueando a sobrancelha para as costas do amigo.

— O que eu não sei nesse acampamento? — Apontou sem nem virar. — Sei que é por Jongin. Sei que ele se esgueira para a forja e que vocês ficam de conversinha. Os irmãos dele já estão desconfiados que ele está de caso com algum filho de Hefesto. Eu já sabia que era você e coisa e tal e tal e coisa.

— Não estamos de caso! — Ditou encabulado, cruzando os braços enquanto o Byun lhe fitava dos pés a cabeça.

— Mas queria que estivessem, não queria? — Perguntou apontando a flecha em direção ao Park, que choramingou.

— Claro que eu queria. Ele é perfeito, Baek! Perfeito!

— Ele é filho de Afrodite, querido. É a obrigação dele ser perfeito. — Baekhyun tornou a apontar como se fosse óbvio. — Eu preciso de um arco novo, você devia fazer para mim. 

— É melhor pedir para Alfonso. Os filhos de Apolo conseguem fazer melhor do que eu. — Falou simplista. — E por Hefesto, Baekhyun! O que eu faço? 

— Uma espada, ué. Se você não consegue fazer bons arcos, segue com as espadas!

— Tô falando sobre o Jongin! Não pague de louco pra cima de mim. — Grunhiu e Baekhyun riu.

— Não tem muito o que fazer, Chan. Deixa acontecer. Até onde sei, Jongin está aqui há anos e nunca mostrou interesse em nada. Agora, a gente até consegue vê-lo no jantar! Ele deve estar interessado em você também. E ele é filho da deusa do amor, né? Vai saber chegar junto e… MANO, QUE INFERNO DE ARCO! — Resmungou jogando o arco que estava nas mãos para longe. — Odeio o Alfonso, ele é chato. Me joga o nome de outro filho de Apolo na roda.

— Yixing? — Chanyeol falou confuso com tanta conversa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

— Ele é melhor na parte de medicina do que com flechas. Mas se bem que… Ele é gostosinho, né? Vou atrás de informações, acho que tenho interesse.

— Você poderia focar no meu problema?

— Que problema, Chanyeol? — Baekhyun resmungou revirando os olhos. — Você tá praticamente namorando um filho de Afrodite, querido. Sorte a sua. O único problema que pode acontecer é ele voltar a enxergar. Considerando que a Afrodite, incrível e maravilhosa, mete chifre em Hefesto porque ele é horroroso, você pode levar uns, né? Mas o que é um homem sem chifre?

— Você acha que Jongin pode voltar a ver?

— Não sei. — Admitiu facilmente. — Mas não acredito que a própria Afrodite não deva ter dado um jeitinho pra dar a benção dela de alguma forma, certo? Deve ser horrível ser filho da deusa da beleza e não pode ver qualquer beleza nesse mundinho.

Chanyeol ficou quieto enquanto via o amigo voltar a procurar outro arco, bagunçando tudo no arsenal. Os pensamentos pareciam com pequenas engrenagens, girando rapidamente fazendo sua cabeça quase doer.

Se Jongin voltasse a ver… Era óbvio que ele não teria qualquer chance.

Mas, que tipo de pessoa egoísta ele seria de não querer que o Kim voltasse a enxergar? 

…

Diferente da primeira vez, Chanyeol viu desde o momento que o Kim entrou na forja. Na verdade, já sabia que ele iria aparecer por ali. Não era o período usual de estar naquele lugar, estava trabalhando fora de horário com o único propósito de ficar a sós com o filho de Afrodite, de modo que ele pudesse se sentir confortável para conversarem.

Parou tudo que estava fazendo e dessa vez limpou o rosto com um paninho meio sujo de graxa. 

— Quíron achou que era uma boa ideia que eu montasse em um Pegasus, você acredita? — Foi a primeira coisa que Jongin disse, sentando em uma cadeira que Chanyeol deixou ali especialmente para ele.

— E como foi?

— Um desastre. — Riu. — Eu quase cai. É muito vento, eu não consigo ter noção de absolutamente nada. 

— Mas você se machucou? — Perguntou preocupado.

— Não, não! Um filho de Atenas estava lá e me ajudou. — Respondeu prontamente, ainda rindo. — Está tudo bem. Ao menos Quíron se sentiu tão mal que me liberou do restante das aulas que eu teria agora de tarde. Então vejo isso como uma grande vitória! 

— Isso é bom. — Falou num meio sorriso, sentando em cima de uma das mesas que ali havia, ficando de frente para o Kim.

— Você parece meio desanimado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Jongin perguntou mudando a expressão risonha para uma séria.

— Eu estava pensando… Não existe realmente nenhuma forma de você voltar a ver?

Jongin soltou um longo suspiro.

— Você conhece a história de Órion, certo? 

— Por cima. Sei que ele era um grande caçador, mas foi cego pela sua ganância, Helius se compadeceu e devolveu sua visão. Então, ele e Ártemis se conheceram e ela estava a ponto de abrir mão de seu voto de castidade. Apolo, com ciúmes, mandou um escorpião para matá-lo. 

— Na verdade, existem várias versões. Tem uma que diz que foi a própria Ártemis que o matou porque ele estava caçando de modo desenfreado. Mas enfim, o que quero dizer é que… Pareceu ser uma boa ideia trazer a visão de Órion de volta, mas acabou terminando em uma grande tragédia. Minha mãe acha que se ela interferir nisso, uma grande tragédia pode acontecer comigo e que possivelmente minha cegueira é uma… benção. 

— Sua mãe… Afrodite?

— Isso. Ela me disse isso quando me deixou aqui no Acampamento. — Sorriu levemente. — Então por mais que eu gostaria de poder ver as coisas, o mundo como ele está agora, eu simplesmente desisti. Ela tem razão. Não devemos mexer no destino, as parcas não erram. Jamais. Melhor não ver, do que não existir. 

— Realmente… Foi a Circe? — Chanyeol perguntou cauteloso.

— Foi sim. Briga dela com minha mãe. Foi um tanto cruel, mas enfim… A intenção dela era matar meu pai. Depois a mim. Mas conversamos e eu fui infeliz em falar que a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto na vida era a constelação de Órion, então ela achou justo que eu vivesse a história ao pé da letra. Não podemos dizer que a Circe não tem humor, né? — Riu de modo debochado. 

— Você sabe que… Seus olhos refletem a constelação? De Órion?

— Sei. Minha mãe me contou e muitos comentam. É uma grande piada. A coisa mais linda do mundo para mim está em meus próprios olhos e eu não posso ver. Todos podem, menos eu. Os deuses são cruéis, Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior completamente triste, vendo toda a expressão corporal do Kim exalar uma cólera pesada.

— Desculpa, eu não de-

— Está tudo bem. — Jongin foi rápido em interromper o filho de Hefesto. — Foi bom falar sobre isso. 

— Mas então… Me conta mais sobre sua aula de montaria. — Falou decidido a mudar de assunto.

— SIM! Ai, foi realmente hilário. — Ditou voltando a rir. — Quíron quase levou um coice, acredita?

— Sério? 

— Eu juro pelo Estige! Foi muito, muito engraçado.

Chanyeol abriu um meio sorriso e continuou a observar o Kim contando a história de sua aula de montaria, ainda que não estivesse prestando atenção de fato no que ele falava. Na verdade, sua mente estava completamente ocupada de encontrar alguma maneira de fazer o Kim voltar a ver.

Jongin iria ver nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse na vida.

Nem que ele tivesse que confrontar a própria Circe.

…

— Fiquei me perguntando porque você não estava no jantar. — Falou baixo, não querendo assustar o garoto que estava sentado na areia branca da praia.

— Acho que queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Fazia tempo que não fazia isso. Senti falta. — Explicou sem sair da posição que estava. — Também tava tentando conversar com minha mãe.

— Teve sucesso? 

— Mais ou menos. — Respondeu sem dar espaço para mais perguntas, coisa que Chanyeol respeitou.

— Posso sentar?

— Claro. — Jongin disse num meio sorriso, dando um tapinha no espaço ao seu lado. — E você, o que faz por aqui?

— Estava atrás da Annabeth, não sei se você sabe, mas ela veio do Acampamento Júpiter para falar com o Quíron e eu tinha esperança de conseguir falar com ela. Ela é a filha de Atenas mais inteligente que todos tem conhecimento atualmente, então… 

— E o que é tão difícil assim para você precisar da própria Annabeth para poder descobrir a resposta? — Jongin perguntou curioso, a cabeça direcionada para o Park.

— Talvez ela soubesse de alguma maneira de você voltar a enxergar sem precisar terminar em tragédia. Você sabe, né? Ela e o Percy foram para o Tártaro! Então eu imagino que ela deva saber como conseguir sair dessas situações e ficar bem no final. 

Jongin riu.

— Chanyeol, você é bobo! Eu já te disse que está tudo bem. Eu já estou acostumado e… sinceramente? Não é o fim do mundo. Meu problema não era não enxergar, mas eu ter me fechado para o mundo e não ter percebido que havia outra forma de enxergá-lo. E agora eu sei. E de verdade, eu estou bem assim. — Falou de modo honesto, buscando as mãos grandes do Park e apertando suavemente.

— Mas eu não vou desistir, Jongin! Eu vou fazer de tudo para que você volte a ver. Eu juro pelo Estige. — Falou sério, a última frase soando de modo forte. Afinal, ao se jurar pelo Estige e não cumprir, o dono da promessa morria.

Jongin soltou as mãos do Park e levou ao seu rosto mais uma vez, puxando-o para perto de si. Os olhos castanhos automaticamente encontraram os negros brilhando a constelação de Órion, mas logo desceram para os lábios carnudos que exibiam um sorriso bonito e doce.

— Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheci na vida. — O filho de Afrodite sussurrou ainda em meio ao seu sorriso.

— Eu n-

Chanyeol não conseguiu terminar porque os lábios carnudos encontraram os seus da mesma maneira delicada que os dedos do Kim haviam encontrado o seu rosto há semanas atrás. Foi um toque singelo, calmo, amoroso. Um selar suave que parecia dizer muita coisa, externar uma porção de sentimentos e dar oportunidade de Jongin enxergar aquilo que os olhos não permitiam. 

O filho de Hefesto estava no mais puro choque quando eles se afastaram. Aquele havia sido seu primeiro beijo, e parecia que todo seu corpo ia entrar em combustão, coisa que o deixou preocupado porque ele realmente podia entrar em combustão.

Jongin continuou com o sorriso bonito nos lábios, os olhos fechados e as mãos ainda presas nas bochechas do Park, fazendo um carinho suave.

— Você me beijou! — Chanyeol conseguiu dizer depois de alguns longos segundos.

— Beijei. — O Kim confirmou rindo.

— Isso significa que… Eu nem sei. Isso significa algo? O que isso significa? — Tornou a perguntar confuso, perdido, trazendo uma gargalhada do filho de Afrodite.

— Isso significa que eu gosto de você, Chanyeol. E eu vou ficar muito feliz se você gostar de mim também. 

— VOCÊ TÁ DOIDO? — Chanyeol exclamou assustando Jongin, que tirou as mãos do rosto dele. — Eu sou louco por você, Jongin. Louquinho. Por Hefesto e Afrodite, eu… Eu nadava no rio Estige só por você, entendeu? Eu… Eu nem sei, Jongin. Eu nem sei o que fazer!

Novamente o Kim riu. 

— Que tal você me beijar de novo, uh?

— Ainda bem que você é filho da deusa do amor pra guiar a situação. — Chanyeol falou num suspiro sincero fazendo Jongin rir ainda mais. — Eu com certeza posso te beijar de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

— E por que você não tá fazendo isso ainda?

As mãos calejadas de Chanyeol dessa vez tocaram a bochecha fria do Kim, e com menos delicadeza do que o filho de Afrodite, tocou todo o rosto dele, que fechou os olhos deixando que o Park fizesse o que bem entendesse.

— Você sabe que beijo é com os lábios, certo? — Jongin ditou quando Chanyeol deixou que o indicador delineasse seus lábios.

— Eu sei. É que… Eu quero te ver primeiro. — Chanyeol disse envergonhado, fazendo Jongin arregalar os olhos surpreso, pra depois abrir um dos seus sorrisos brilhantes.

— E o que achou? 

— Que você é lindo de todo jeito. — Murmurou antes de tomar os lábios do Kim, pressionando-os com mais força em meio a um sorriso, fazendo Jongin sorrir também. E eles se beijaram e sorriram conseguindo enxergar um ao outro de um modo que ninguém nunca conseguiria.

…

O barulho estava alto e insuportável para quem não estava acostumado. Ainda assim, aquilo não pareceu incomodar Jongin, que entrou na forja nem mesmo parando quando todos os barulhos de instrumentos batendo simplesmente cessaram. 

— Hey Chan! — O filho de Afrodite ditou num meio sorriso, segurando um cesto em suas mãos.

— Oi Jonginie. — Falou levemente envergonhado pelos pesados olhares de todos irmãos.

Quase todos do chalé de Hefesto estavam na forja e tinham parado de fazer o que estavam fazendo apenas para prestar atenção no casal.

— Não quero atrapalhar, eu vim bem rapidinho! Eu colhi alguns morangos com os filhos de Deméter e eles me deixaram pegar alguns por fora. Talvez eu tenha usado um pouquinho de persuasão, mas tudo bem se é por uma boa causa, certo? — Sorriu de modo doce fazendo o Park coçar a nuca ainda envergonhado.

— Ahn… Claro!

— Então eu vim trazer pra você. — Estendeu a cesta. — Eu peguei os mais suculentos e eles estão beeeeeeem docinhos. Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar. 

Chanyeol abriu a boca e fechou logo em seguida completamente preso em sua vergonha, mas ainda assim, aceitando a cesta sob os olhares atentos de seus irmãos. 

— Eu… Obrigado, Jonginie. Tenho certeza que estão maravilhosos.

— Você vai para a aula de arco e flecha? 

— Sim… Eu, vou sim.

— Então nos vemos lá. — Ditou num meio sorriso antes de levar as mãos ao rosto do Park, puxar para perto de si, e selar de modo demorado. — Bom trabalho, querido.

E saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não houvesse ao menos uma dezena de pessoas olhando para os dois.

Chanyeol ainda estava parado, um tanto perdido com a cesta na mão até ouvir os gritos dos irmãos que aplaudiam ou batiam a mão na mesa de trabalho.

— Uhhhhhhhhh… Nosso maninho laçou um filho de Afrodite. — O Conselheiro comentou de modo maldoso, fazendo o Park corar ainda mais, porém sorrir. 

Aquela tinha sido a primeira demonstração pública de carinho dos dois e Chanyeol realmente ficou tocado que Jongin fizera questão que fosse na frente de seus irmãos.

Por Hefesto… Jongin ainda iria lhe fazer explodir de tanto amor!

…

Todos estavam reunidos ao redor da fogueira, ouvindo os filhos de Apolo cantar enquanto os outros semideuses riam e conversavam. Jongin estava entre as pernas de Chanyeol comentando que Baekhyun havia ido atrás dele pra saber todos os detalhes da relação, enquanto o filho de Hefesto só conseguia morrer de vergonha alheia por causa do melhor amigo.

— Mas meus irmãos falaram que ele tá apaixonado, de verdade, pelo Zhang. O filho de Apolo. — Jongin continuou. — Então eu fiz uma brincadeirinha a respeito e ele fugiu de mim. Foi incrível.

— Bem feito pro Baekhyun! — Chanyeol falou sem qualquer remorso e Jongin sorriu.

O Kim tornou a se acomodar contra o peitoral do namorado, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos e deixando que a testa encostasse na mandíbula do Park, que fazia um carinho suave nos braços do filho de Afrodite.

— O céu está bem estrelado hoje? — Jongin perguntou depois de um tempo, virando o rosto de modo que os olhos encontrassem o rosto alheio.

— Está sim. Mas nada supera a beleza dos seus olhos. — Admitiu facilmente, fazendo o menor sorrir e beijá-lo de modo delicado nos lábios. 

— Acho que ainda não disse que te achei incrível com o cabelo pintado de rosa, não foi? — Jongin comentou, virando o corpo para mexer nos fios pintados do namorado.

— Não! Você gostou? Foi por conta de uma aposta estúpida com o Baekhyun e então… Calma. Eu não te contei que pintei o cabelo. — Chanyeol apontou. — E… Como você sabe que ficou bom? 

— Porque combinou com você. — Jongin disse sorrindo. — Ainda que eu ache que o castanho te deixe com um rosto mais fofinho.

Chanyeol piscou os olhos várias vezes totalmente confuso. 

— Eu sei que você tem os outros sentidos muito bons e coisa e tal, mas… Como você sabe que cor fica melhor em mim? — Indagou confuso e Jongin se limitou a rir. — VOCÊ ESTÁ ENXERGANDO, JONGIN?

— Não exatamente. — Cantarolou ainda rindo, beijando a expressão chocada do namorado.

— COMO ASSIM JONGIN? COMO NÃO EXATAMENTE? DÁ PRA SER MEIO CEGO?

Jongin gargalhou outra vez.

— Já tem alguns dias que consigo te ver. Na verdade, desde que nos beijamos na praia. Não te falei nada porque eu queria entender, já que eu não consigo ver nada além de você. Sabe, é tudo um breu atrás de você, e quando você não está tudo que eu vejo é… O escuro. Mas consegui conversar com minha mãe, e foi uma benção que ela me concedeu com autorização de Zeus. Quando eu fiquei cego ela pediu pra Zeus que eu conseguisse enxergar pelo menos a coisa mais bela que meu coração já houvesse visto. 

— Você tá falando que consegue… Me ver??

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça.

— E você tá comigo mesmo assim? Você… Me ama mesmo assim?

— Você é a coisa mais linda do mundo, Chanyeol. E eu sei disso mesmo sem conseguir ver qualquer outra coisa. Eu tenho certeza que se Circe fosse me amaldiçoar hoje em dia, não seria Órion que brilharia em meus olhos, e sim você.

Chanyeol sorriu largo, puxando o Kim para um abraço apertado que rindo, devolveu na mesma intensidade.

— Eu te amo, Jongin. Eu te amo demais.

— Eu sei. Eu consigo ver isso. E consigo ver mesmo! — Falou sorrindo ao se afastar do namorado que também sorria. — Eu te amo, Chanyeol. Obrigado por me permitir ver além dos meus olhos. 

E Chanyeol beijou o sorriso do Kim, o apertando em seus braços com todo amor que sentia no mundo.

  
  
  


— Você é hipócrita. Permite que seu filho veja um filho de Hefesto e acredite que é a coisa mais linda do mundo, mas foge de Hefesto como Zeus foge de Hera quando faz coisa errada.

— Você me insulta dessa forma, Dionísio. — A mulher debochou. — Eu realmente sou a deusa da beleza. De todas elas. E de fato, para meu filho, em seu coração, Chanyeol é a maior beleza da sua vida, ainda que muitos não entendam. A beleza é subjetiva. 

— Me poupa Afrodite. Você só gosta de histórias de amor com elementos diferentes para se divertir. Você é uma hipócrita. Está me falando então que se você fosse amaldiçoada por Circe seus olhos iriam refletir algo subjetivo? 

— Claro que não. Eles refletiriam a mim mesma. Por favor. 

Dionísio se limitou a revirar os olhos, voltando a tomar sua Pepsi enquanto assistia o casal trocar carinho na beira da fogueira. Sinceramente? Nunca entenderia seus irmãos e olha que ele era o deus da loucura… 

  
  
  



End file.
